


Вкус победы

by ivor_seghers



Series: Фанфикшн по Л.М. Буджолд [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Power Imbalance, Барраяр, Доно Форратьер - Freeform, Л.М. Буджолд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: Часть 2 истории про Доно Форратьера и его оруженосца
Relationships: Armsman Szabo/Count Dono Vorrutyer
Series: Фанфикшн по Л.М. Буджолд [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566379





	Вкус победы

Столичный особняк Форратьеров долго простоял заброшенным, и сейчас, когда в нем поселился законный хозяин, он еще не успел обрести жилой вид: у Доно не было времени нанимать прислугу, а оруженосцу он это важное дело не доверил. Гостиную тускло освещала единственная лампочка, уцелевшая в запыленной старомодной люстре. Высокие часы с маятником зашипели и пробили час ночи. Граф Форратьер и его оруженосец были наедине в пустом доме, оба усталые, но слишком взвинченные, чтобы ложиться спать. Доно сменил графский мундир на брюки и рубашку, очевидно найденные в гардеробе покойного родственника. В тусклом свете, в одежде с чужого плеча, откинувшийся на спинку дивана граф Форратьер казался утомленным и одновременно настороженным, как оборванец на вокзальной скамье, заросший беженец с краюхой хлеба в мешке и ножом за голенищем.

Будто почувствовав пристальный взгляд Сабо, Форратьер вышел из оцепенения – вскочил и прошелся по комнате, заметно прихрамывая. Повернулся к оруженосцу.  
\- Ну что, Милош? Как тебе вкус победы?  
\- Это ваша победа, милорд. Вы успели к врачу?  
\- Да нет, я вообще не понял, зачем ты меня записал.   
\- Вам должны были сменить повязку, проверить…   
\- Пластповязку не меняют, она сама рассасывается. Мне с самого начала нормально обработали порез.  
\- Замазать рану от виброножа какой-то контрабандной дрянью, а потом заражение крови, это на вас так похоже…  
\- Перестань кудахтать, это не рана, а царапина. Интересно, чем заражение крови на меня похоже… У тебя какая-то причудливая фантазия, Милош.  
\- Позвольте мне осмотреть рану.  
\- Говорю тебе, все зажило!  
\- Ваша светлость, не будем препираться.  
Доно потянулся, закинув руки за голову и воскликнул:   
\- Да, да, сними с меня штаны, я так давно этого ждал!.. Проклятье, не сработало. Я думал, ты испугаешься... Милош, ты становишься порочным?   
Игнорируя грязные намеки, Милош кончиками пальцев расстегнул мешковатые брюки, осторожно приподнял трусы-«боксеры» с правой стороны и рассмотрел красноватый рубец, который и правда не выглядел воспаленным.  
\- Убедился? Бетанское снадобье в два счета все заделало.  
Полувозбужденный член дрогнул, будто в подтверждение, натянув свободные белые шелковые «боксеры», как парус.  
\- Гормоны, - тихонько сказал Доно. – Ему пятнадцать лет.   
Оруженосец застыл на коленях, не в силах отнять кончиков пальцев от горячей кожи.   
Только вдыхал слабый навязчивый запах, новый запах Доно, который шокировал его до оцепенения. Доно откинулся назад, опираясь лопатками о стену. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, чуть раздвинул колени. Шелк натянулся сильнее. Сабо попытался сказать, что носить белое атласное белье не подобает мужчине, но не смог.  
– Хочешь посмотреть? Никогда не видел так близко?.. Ну да, конечно…   
Сабо сглотнул, во рту у него пересохло.   
\- Да ты не бойся, - мягко продолжал Доно. – О дружеском минете я и не мечтаю. Глупо в наше время рассчитывать на воздаяние добром за добро. Поспешное самоудовлетворение – вот его удел, как и всех пятнадцатилетних… - Изящная рука легла на бедро, пальцы дрогнули, но не коснулись обрисовавшегося под тонкой тканью мужского достоинства.   
Тусклая лампочка мигнула из последних сил и с глухим хлопком погасла.  
\- Ну вот. Шоу не будет. Ты был прав, Милош, я пожалуй женюсь, а то жизнь моя превратится в сплошное мучение… Как там говорят в армии, хоть седло вешай?.. Спасибо… (когда оруженосец потянул вниз резинку шелковых трусов, выпустив на волю качнувшийся член)… Спасибо, не ожидал… (когда он с вырвавшимся жадным стоном взял в рот).  
Так Милош вновь обрел свою Донну, на краткое время, потому что пятнадцатилетние поспешны в наслаждении. Лишь несколько минут новоявленный граф Доно мурлыкал от удовольствия, совсем как раньше, и так же шептал.  
\- Глубже, глубже, давай, мой хороший, еще, мне так нравится, ах, да, да…  
От этого «Глубже», которое Сабо уже слышал, когда сам входил в нее, он потерял голову и не понимал уже, где он, где она, как будто оба слились в одно – глубокое и твердое, сокрушительное и податливое, темное и багровое, как круги под опущенными веками, властное, как рука на его затылке. Неожиданное и оглушительное, как этот вкус и наступившая тишина.   
Оба перевели дыхание. Сабо нетвердо проговорил:   
\- Ты все еще стонешь, как женщина.  
Доно слабо, блаженно засмеялся, отпуская волосы оруженосца, в которые вцепился в минуты страсти.   
\- Спасибо за замечание. Представляю, как мог бы проколоться в Совете! «Он самозванец! Ни один мужчина не издает столь нечестивых звуков, когда у него отсасывают!» Оживление в Совете Графов. Обмен впечатлениями.  
\- Что за чепуху вы несете. – Сабо тяжело поднялся с колен. Ему вдруг захотелось оказаться за сто миль отсюда, от этого наглого юнца с родовым форратьерским зубоскальством.  
\- Не обращай внимания, я просто практикуюсь в риторике. Сейчас, стоит мне заговорить в Совете, как все настороженно прислушиваются, хотелось бы закрепить этот эффект… - он застегнул штаны. - Бокал вина?  
За окном высоко стояла полная луна. Доно пересек полосу жемчужного света, зазвенел посудой в буфете, - «Ага, я знал, что оно здесь» - и поставил на стол бутылку и пару бокалов.   
\- Милорд, зачем?.. – Сабо не мог найти слов, но надеялся, что Доно поймет.   
Доно плеснул вина в бокал, поднял голову. Лунный свет залил его лоб, но глаза непроницаемо чернели.   
\- Политика – это искусство вызывать любовь. В основном любовь мужчин. Мне надо тренироваться.   
\- Как все просто.  
\- А зачем все усложнять? Твое здоровье! Тц-ц-ц, пить не чокаясь – плохая примета.  
Доно перехватил руку оруженосца крепкими горячими пальцами. Милоша будто огнем обожгло. Под хрустальный звон разлетающихся осколков он стиснул своего господина в объятьях, жадно ища усмехающиеся губы. Он прижал его к себе впервые за долгие месяцы, и показалось, что вообще впервые - тело Доно было незнакомо жесткое и угловатое. Рванул ворот ветхой рубахи, провел ладонью по обнажившемуся плечу, узнавая гладкую горячую кожу. Донна, Донна… Зарылся лицом в шею, ткнулся в жесткие волосы, задохнулся, толкаясь в ловкую бесстыдную руку. Доно неожиданно твердо удержал его на ногах.  
\- Не будем падать. Здесь лужи и битое стекло.   
Сабо открыл глаза – все поплыло, как будто он опьянел от одного запаха пролитого вина. Близко-близко блеснул черный прищуренный глаз, из далекой дали донеслось два удара часов, щеки коснулся нежный шепот.  
\- Вот теперь, мой милый, и правда пора спать. 

Сабо встал рано – не спалось. Остановился, проходя мимо спальни хозяина дома.  
Милошу ужасно хотелось взглянуть на Доно, не будить, а просто посмотреть. Но он помнил, как чутко спит его господин, и только помедлил, прислушиваясь, будто через дверь можно было уловить звук дыхания.   
На паркете гостиной краснели лужи вина, сверкали на солнце острые осколки. Сабо принялся убирать разгром. Обычно от простой работы в голове проясняется. Но сейчас сумасшедшее счастье никуда не делось, и он не мог согнать с лица улыбку.  
Граф Форратьер вышел к завтраку в мундире, готовый отправиться с визитами. Он выглядел бы безукоризненно, если бы не…  
\- Милорд, вам не стоило этого делать, – сказал оруженосец со всей возможной сдержанностью.  
Доно отмахнулся с безмятежной улыбкой.   
\- Не думаю, что меня лишат графского титула только за то, что я побрился. Это создало бы тревожный прецедент… Садись, пожалуйста… В бороде неудобно целоваться, ты не согласен со мной?   
Оруженосец опустил запылавшее лицо. Граф потянулся за кофейником.  
\- Кофе? Дай я за тобой поухаживаю, - он наполнил чашку сотрапезника и продолжал. - От предмета нежной страсти все время отделяет толстый слой шерсти… Чувствуешь себя, как будто прибежал на свиданье в двадцатиградусный мороз, закутанный в шарф по уши. И это еще самые приличные ассоциации. Сперва кажется романтично, но скоро начинает бесить… - Доно разломил булочку. - У Оливии такая нежная кожа, что я думаю снова перейти на эпилятор.   
Рука Сабо дрогнула, чайная ложка жалобно звякнула о фарфор.   
\- Не волнуйся, я на ней женюсь. Как честный человек. Она мне понравилась. Вряд ли в моем положении я могу рассчитывать на что-то лучшее. Что такое, Милош?  
Сабо уже шел к двери широкими тяжелыми шагами, стиснув виски ладонями, повторяя:  
\- Хватит, хватит, хватит, не могу больше.  
Доно проводил его взглядом и принялся намазывать бутерброд.


End file.
